There is a conventionally known optical element in which a laser crystal and an optical crystal member which sandwiches a wavelength conversion crystal with a dummy material are bonded so as to be formed integrally (see Patent Literature 1).
On the other hand, although not a manufacturing method for an optical element, there is a known manufacturing method for a semiconductor device in which the alignment of a semiconductor chip with a mounting board is performed using the surface tension of a droplet of liquid (see Patent Literature 2).